My Pink Knight
by nalureeo175
Summary: With the Grand Magic Games over, Fairy Tail can finally relax without worrying about Sabertooth bothering them...or can they? Lucy and Levy are in danger and only their dragon slayers can save them from the rival guild's clutches. Will Lucy and Levy be saved in time? Or will Sabertooth win at last?
1. Chapter 1

**My Pink Knight**

**Chapter 1:**

With the Grand Magic Games finally over, Fairy Tail could now celebrate in their triumphant victory against Sabertooth. "HA! Did you see the look on that asshole Sting's face when they were announced second place?! PRICELESS!" Natsu was reveling in his excitement towards beating the light dragon slayer who had caused him so many troubles. "I know what you mean Salamander, Rogue looked pissed enough to destroy the stadium. Sucker." Gajeel was also pleased to show that shadow the power of iron. "Lucy, are you ok?" Levy had suddenly appeared next to her blond friend who looked to be pouting on the bench. "Oh, don't worry about it Levy. Just a little bummed out to hear everyone talking about their victories while I was too weak to defeat Flare who wasn't even a Sabertooth mage." The bluenette understood how Lucy felt, after all she was badly injured, but she did far better than say Cana or Bisca would have. "Lucy, I know you're still upset, but remember that amazing move you pulled! Yes it drained your magic and made you lose, but I overheard conversations throughout the day on how much power a Celestial Mage needs to pull a trick like that. Be proud!" Somehow, Levy always made her feel more optimistic and jolly. "Yeah, you're right. Shall we go get a drink?" "Yeah! Let's party!" The whole night was blurry to most (especially Cana and Laxus), but then there were those like Wendy and Romeo who happily talked in a corner of the room all night. One by one teach member passed out until it was Natsu and Gray fighting over something ridiculous while Lucy and Levy discussed her upcoming book chapters. "Levy, I'm beat and can hardly stay awake. I think I should make my way home." Lucy rose from her seat and finished the rest of her margarita while Levy staggered towards her. "G-night m-my best fr(burp)iend." Levy had the tendency to be a funny drunk so she ran to grab a marker to draw on some mustaches on their sleeping friends. Natsu somehow got the upper hand and knocked Gray out cold. Lucy, struggling, dragged his body next to Juvia's in order to give her a happy wake up. He may not know it or acknowledge it, but everyone knew Gray had a soft spot for Juvia. "Goodnight Natsu!" Natsu quickly bounded up to her as she walked along the stone wall towards her house. "Where ya goin' Luce?" "Home. To sleep. Bye." "Can I come too? Please?" "Ok, fine. You'd probably just break in later anyways." "You know me so well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Upon reaching Lucy's door, Natsu smelled a scent he very much disliked. "Hello Salamander. Walking blondie home? How sweet." Sting was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in an "I think I'm a badass" type of way. It pissed Natsu off. "Sting? Why're you here?" As innocent as ever, Lucy refused to put together the pieces and realize danger was staring her in the face. "Get out of here Eucliff…or do I have to beat your ass again?" Natsu growled in hatred towards the nonchalant looking dragon slayer he hated so much. "Don't flatter yourself Salamander, Fairy Tail may have won the games, but I'm not here for that…I'm here to talk to Lucy."

Natsu pulled Lucy behind him and growled loudly. To anyone else they would have thought real dragons were in town. "What do you want with Lucy you son of a bitch?" "Temper temper, I only wanted to chat. Is that too much to ask for?" "Yes, it is. Now go away!" "N-Natsu? Are you ok? This isn't like you…" "Look at her face Dragneel, you're scaring the poor girl! Just let me talk to her; it's not like I'll hurt her or anything. Geez, clam down." Natsu was so mad he was shaking. He didn't like how this all looked. No one shows up at someone's door at 2AM just to "chat". When he thought of what Sting would want to do with Lucy at this hour, his fists ignited and a fearsome growl escaped his lips. "Lucy…RUN!"

With that word Lucy took off into the night and turned around to see bursts of light ignite the sky in yellow and red." Suddenly Lucy's arm was grabbed by an unknown figure who pulled her into the shadows. Shadows…arm…darkness…Rogue. Shadows wrapped around Lucy's figure and covered her mouth so she was stuck. "My my, look what I've caught? Look, would you two quit overreacting so badly? The games are done and I'm sincere when I say that Sting just wants to have a nice, civil conversation with you. You're powerful move in the arena impressed him and he's curious to know if a dragon slayer can learn something like that. No tricks, no spying, no revenge, just talk. Ok?" Lucy nodded her head and attempted to mumble an answer but due to the shadows, no words could come out. "If I take the mouth part off, promise not to scream for Salamander?" Lucy nodded again and Rogue kept his promise. "Better?" "Yes actually, are you telling me the truth?" "Why the hell would I lie about that? What do I have to gain? Look, I'm only here because Sting figured Salamander wouldn't be keen on this. And I know it's late, but the master would kill us if he knew we were here." "Ok." "So what do you say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I've had some very positive feed back and I really appreciate it! If anyone's been waiting for another chapter...I'm sorry! I know I know I take forever but there's a lot going on with life and I seem to get sidetracked. I'll try to upload more often. Ciao!

Chapter 3

"As long as it's just a power conversation, I don't see how it's a bad idea. When?" "He was thinking tomorrow afternoon at the breakfast café place near the outskirts of town at eleven. Sound good?" "Yes, I'll be there. Now can you let me go? I've agreed haven't I?" Rogue uncoiled the shadows from around her body and before she could leave he stopped her. "Oh, and one more thing. No one else can come along ok? Fairy Tail hates Sabertooth and no one would let you go or let you go alone. The whole thing would be awkward and ruined. Promise?" "I know what you mean, so I promise." "Ok, well…bye." "Wait! Rogue!" "Hmm? What?" "You know, despite what Gajeel may think, you're not a bad guy." Rogue looked stunned, but smirked and replied with a "thanks" before disappearing into the shadows.

Lucy finally made it back to her apartment to see Natsu sitting on the step in front of her door looking very upset. "H-Hi. Is everything ok Natsu?" "Lucy, did he come after you? Are you hurt?" "N-no, I'm fine. Thank you for protecting me. But are you ok? Did you win?" Natsu stood up and loomed over Lucy before hugging her with tremendous strength. "I'm ok. I was about to come looking for you, but I figured you'd be smart enough to know when to come back. And you did." Lucy was stunned, never had Natsu ever acted the way he had tonight. She wondered what had caused him to act so terrifying other than his most hated rival showing up unexpectedly. "Want to come in Natsu?" For once, Natsu declined and said he had some things to do at home and walked off down the street.

Lucy was scared for tomorrow and the possibility of anyone finding out what she was about to do. Is this a form of betrayal? Will they hate her? Will she be kicked out? Will Natsu be mad? That question was easily answered based on tonight's events…he'd be furious towards both her and Sting and would most likely burn down all of Sabertooth for it. Whatever his reaction, would be utter disapproval. Lucy wondered if keeping secrets from her nakama would come back as negative karma…but looking at the clock and noticing it was now 3AM, she decided in order to have a productive meeting tomorrow with Sting, she better not be crabby. After showering, changing, and setting her alarm for 9:30AM, Lucy collapsed into bed and immediately fell asleep. Little did she know, that while she slept, a certain pink-haired mage was sitting on top of the neighboring roof watching over his princess like a dragon warding off the princes.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Maybe it hasn't been too long since I last uploaded, but...I really need to make a schedule for posting new chapters. Enjoy the new one! Ciao!

Chapter 4

Morning arrived far too quickly and Lucy reluctantly got ready for her meeting with Sting. Deciding to not eat after getting ready, she grabbed some extra jewels and quickly left her house before a certain fire mage could come by. She avoided all the streets and took alleyways in order to remain out of sight of Fairy Tail's eyes. "Is this what it's like to be a criminal?" She wondered. Lucy finally arrived at the breakfast café and found Sting sitting comfortably in a booth in the corner of the room. "Hey, didn't think you'd show, especially alone." Lucy awkwardly took a seat across from the cocky grin of the dragon slayer. "Well, we made a deal and as a Stellar Mage, I never break promises. How was the fight?" Sting rolled his eyes sarcastically and said, "I beat him around until you were for sure gone and Rogue telepathically gave me the 'ok' when he'd found you. I knew Salamander would be with you…you two dating or something?" Lucy immediately blushed at the thought. "N-no. He doesn't like me like that so what's the point of discussing it right? Anyway, you wanted me here for a reason correct?"

For the next few hours, Sting and Lucy discussed the power limits of each mage and of battles, missions, and funny occurrences each had encountered during their guild lives. Sting even shared his story on how he lost and killed his dragon. Time seemed to just fly by until the clock stroke 2PM and they realized it had been three hours of non-stop conversation. Lucy had come to the conclusion that Sting was not as mean and ruthless as everyone said, he was actually smart, funny, caring, and honestly not bad-looking either. Sting had now realized that Fairy Tail's princess wasn't much of a princess at all. She was smart, had a sad past, brave, and unbelievably sexy. He couldn't believe Natsu was around her all the time and hadn't dated or at least slept with her yet.

She turned out to be a virgin which shocked the living light out of him. Surely someone who looked like THAT had lost it by now…but apparently not. They ended up spending all day together and forgot about Fairy Tail long enough to go shopping in the town square. Lucy bought A LOT of items and was carrying them back while Sting walked beside her. He had offered to carry them for her or at least take something, but like the Heartfilia she was, Lucy was far too proud to receive help and insisted on carrying it all herself. Not far from reaching her dwelling, Sting smelled something that smelled like ash and a barbeque…Natsu. He was approaching fast, so Sting had to make a quick move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, maybe leaving chapter 4 as a cliff-hanger is a little harsh, so here's another piece I think you'll all enjoy. Ciao!**

Chapter 5

Natsu was a dense idiot, everyone knew that. But more so when it came to feelings and girls. He likes Lucy, A LOT and it's very obvious to Sting that she likes him as well. "Lucy, I need you to go along with what I'm about to do ok? For both our reputation's sakes. Ok?" Without a reply needed, Sting snatched one of her bags out of her hands and continued to tease her by refusing to give it to her. "Sting! Give it back! I need that!" "For what? Dressing? Why don't you just go around nude? I'd LOVE to see that blondie!" "You perv! Shut up and go away!" Sting grabbed Lucy harshly and pinned her against the wall while Lucy dropped the shopping bags. Arms pinning Lucy's down against the wall he leaned in very close to her frightened face. "What if I don't want to leave?"

Natsu by now had watched the whole spectacle and was frozen in shock and pure anger. "St-Sting…please…let me go." Lucy whimpered which really got Sting into the act. "Only, if a get a kiss first _princess_." Natsu had flames surrounding him, he wasn't sure how to react so he watched whilst planning the death of Sting for touching Lucy. "On the cheek, if that'll make you go away…but please, please leave me alone." "Alright sexy, if that's how you'll cooperate." Sting turned his head to the side and just as Lucy was about to kiss his cheek, he quickly turned his head so that their lips met. Sting brought her arms up to shoulder length and pinned them there while stepping closer so he was pressed against Lucy.

Lucy was actually enjoying the kiss and a little moan even escaped her mouth before the hot figure was suddenly removed from his position and strong arms grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. It all happened so fast, and when she looked up she saw a blood lust Natsu glaring at the river where a soaked Sting was climbing out of. "Oh hey Salamander! Didn't see ya there." Sting was grinning maliciously towards Natsu who deeply growled. Lucy placed her hands on his chest and attempted to calm him down. "N-Natsu, its ok. Calm down he was just messing with me. Please don't kill anyone…Natsu?" The eyes of her best friend were gone, and the dark orbs seemed to stare into her soul making her stomach begin to burn. "N-Natsu…you're scaring me…please say something…" "Look Salamander! You're scaring the princess. Come here Lucy, let's finish what we started." Sting licked his lips which only angered Natsu more. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! LUCY IS MINE YOU GOT THAT?!" Natsu roared towards Sting and tightened his hold on Lucy. "Natsu…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Comment, add, enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 6

"Yours? She's a human being you know, and should be treated as such. I'll treat you right Lucy, unlike this fire freak who's crushing you to death." Natsu hadn't noticed Lucy struggling to breathe and losing consciousness. "Shit!" He released her body that fell limp to the ground in a heap. Lucy was out cold and it was all Natsu's fault. "Nice going Salamander! Now how'll we know who she chooses?" "There's no question! You aren't even a considered candidate while Lucy's my mate and you…YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

Natsu lunged at Sting and began to beat him with an unstoppable rage that only made him more powerful. "Let's get something straight here…you don't come here ever again. You don't TALK to Lucy! You don't SEE Lucy! Hell, you don't even THINK OR SPEAK of Lucy EVER AGAIN. Or I will kill you." Sting coughed up blood before retorting with, "So why not kill me now? I touched her, kissed her, she moaned for me and not you, what's stopping you huh?" Natsu could barely contain it anymore, but he heard a stirring Lucy and knew he had to be there for her. "Lucy asking me not to kill anyone…today." With that he punched him across the face and knocked him out before rushing to Lucy's side. "Luce? Hey, are you ok?" Her eyes fluttered open enough for Natsu to see her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "N-Natsu?" She tried to stand, but was caught in Natsu's arms before hitting the ground.

He picked her up like a princess and carried her inside her house. Away from the bloody dragon slayer that had a peaceful smile across his lips because he had brought those two together without them knowing; and he was pretty damn proud of that. Once inside, Natsu laid Lucy down on the bed and kneeled on the floor watching her sleeping face. He couldn't believe he hurt her…was she okay? Should he go get Wendy? Worst of all, could she be dying? No, no no no no "NOOO!" Natsu shouted aloud and started shaking the poor blond until her eyes began to once again flutter open. He wasn't going to lose her over a bullshit like that. Finally, Lucy started to call for him to stop. "Natsu! Stop shaking me! That hurts my head!" Natsu sat crossed legged on the floor feeling like a guilty puppy who had bitten his master. Lucy managed to sit up without a severe migraine and noticed Natsu's fists were enflamed. "Natsu, what's wrong? I'm okay…" "Why…why were you with that asshole? Why did he kiss you, WHY DID YOU MOAN?!" Natsu was shaking in anger, and if looks could kill everyone would drop dead because Natsu looked like a demon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Comment, add, enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 7

"Natsu…I feel like I owe you the truth." "Yeah, you do so spill it." "Okay, well, after I ran last night, Rogue captured me and said that Sting was impressed with my powerful move at the games and wanted to know if dragon slayers could have an equally powerful move like…" "And you actually believed that load of shit?" Natsu was speaking with a sort of venom in his voice. Lucy didn't like this side to him, it scared her and all she wanted to do was crawl under the covers and cry. "Well, yes. I promised to at least meet with him this morning and then Rogue let me go. I went this morning and we talked and such; but it's not like anything happened. I didn't even know he was planning to do what he did."

Natsu just stared at her in silence wondering how anyone could be so stupid to fall for such a trick. It was obvious Sabertooth was messing with Fairy Tail out of jealousy, and they picked the perfect target. Natsu noticed Lucy had tears in her eyes and that she was suddenly against the wall with his hands on either side blocking her escape. "N-Natsu…p-please don't hurt me! I-It's not like I shared any secrets. That's all he asked, honest! Please don't hurt me Natsu!" Natsu couldn't believe his ears. Hurt her? Why would he do that? He just saved her didn't he? Now wasn't the time though, Lucy was crying which worried him more than even never finding Igneel again. "Luce…I would never hurt you. I'm sorry if I scared you." He pulled her towards his chest with his strong arms, but was careful this time to not squish her to death again. He felt terrible…to know he inflicted so much pain when she's already had such a hard day was enough to make anyone feel guilty. Although, he must admit the feel of her in his arms and her head against his chest just felt right. He hoped this moment would never end…but sadly the carriage must always turn into a pumpkin.

"Natsu, I'm (yawn) tired…" Natsu nodded and picked her up and laid her in bed once more. This time however, like most nights, he climbed into his side of the bed to sleep next to the beautiful blond. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist and pulled her into him as her increased his body temperature to keep her warm. He knew she always slept better in heat, so he was the perfect fireplace. Her scent filled his nostrils like a drug and made him feel happy and calm knowing that Sting wasn't the one who was her with her. It was him. No one else knew Lucy the way he did, and no one else was allowed to act the way he did when he's around her. It made him happy to know some things, were specifically for Natsu, and Natsu alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! So I want to write a GaLe story, but I'm not sure on what I want it to be about. Any suggestions? Comment below! Ciao!**

Chapter 8

Morning came too quickly, and Lucy awoke to the peaceful and sleeping face of her best friend. For once, she noticed, her clothes hadn't been burned off in her sleep which made her grateful because it was annoying to constantly buy new pajamas (Especially the expensive fire proof ones). Lucy knew Natsu was muscular, but never noticed how much until she felt his arm under her waist, and how chiseled his chest was. She had to admit, it was kinda…sexy. Wait, what? Natsu? SEXY?! No no no, not possible. This was NATSU for crying out loud! Lucy tried to wriggle free, but the arms just pulled her closer and she knew she was no match for Natsu's brute strength. So she decided to just wait until he woke up because hopefully he'd let her move.

After maybe a half hour, Natsu started a shift in his sleep, and finally woke up. Lucy since then had fallen back asleep, so Natsu stared at her face until her chocolate brown eyes stared back at him. "Morning!" Natsu said with his signature cheeky smile that always made Lucy start blushing. "Well it's about time you woke up Natsu." "Me? You're one to talk. It's already noon." "NOON?! CRAP!" Lucy jumped out of bed and started frantically getting ready, leaving a puzzled Natsu to lay on the bed waiting to ask her why she was rushing. "Why the rush Lucy?" "I promised to go on a mission at 12:30 with Levy. She's gonna kill me if I'm not there on time!" This took Natsu by surprise, why wasn't he invited? He wants to go too! Maybe he still could… "Hey Luce! Would Levy mind, you think, if I tagged along?" He was sure she'd say yes. Levy was so kind, and almost never said no to anything. "Sorry Natsu! This is a maid for a day job, and Levy and I are being hired today and tomorrow as a maid service. I'm not sure why, but it specifically asked for us and its 1,000,000 Jewels! How could we say no?"

This. Sounded. BAD. No way in hell would someone offer that much money for a day maid job and specifically ask for two beautiful mages. "Did Mira approve of this?" "Hmm? Yeah! She said it was a quick and easy way to make some money, so why not?" Lucy had finished getting ready in a record time of eight minutes (a hell of a lot faster than when she gets ready for a Team Natsu mission), and was out the door with Natsu running with her to the guild. "Levy! See? I told you I wouldn't be late!" "Fantastic! Let's go! Bye mina!" With that the two mages were gone to God knows where with God knows who. "Hey, Gajeel…I don't like this." "Me neither Salamander…me neither."


	9. Chapter 9

**More of a neutral chapter, but leading into a very interesting chapter 10...Ciao!**

Chapter 9

Lucy and Levy arrived at the manor early to start their job. Fully "maided-out" as Levy called it, they calmly strode to the front gate and were permitted entry upon recognition. It was honestly nice to be famous wizards in a famous guild that just won the GMGs. Came with A LOT of perks; so Mira said jobs like these would be common after such a titling event. A butler granted them entry into the gigantic estate (honestly, Lucy's was waaay bigger) and taught them the proper way to act around the master of the house and how he liked things done. Their skimpy maid outfits were approved by the tailor and they were sent to work to help make dinner with the kitchen staff. "Lucy, isn't this great? We get to associate with nice people, stay in a mansion, and get paid for it!" "Yeah no kidding, I wonder who the master is. I've heard some of the staff say it's two guys which is really impressive. I would assume they're brothers, haven't heard otherwise."

Levy nodded in agreement, and after flirting a little with the waiters, dinner was served. Since they were technically employed guests, Lucy and Levy were permitted to have dinner with the master(s). "Do you think he'll be cute Lu-chan?" "I dunno, maybe!" The girls were seated promptly at two chairs next to the head of each table with Lucy at one end, and Levy at the other of the longest dining table they had ever seen. "HEY LUCY! TALK ABOUT MONEY HUH?" Lucy sighed and chuckled at her blue haired friend who had obviously never been to a mansion before. Fifteen minutes had passed before the huge oak doors swung open to reveal two figures gliding smoothly through. Neither girl could see their face due to the dark hoods so they simply assumed they were the masters of the estate.

Once both men had taken their seats, one of them rose to speak. "Excuse our current appearance, but no one outside the manor is to see our faces. I hope that's okay." "Oh we completely understand!" Levy yelled from the other side of the table, trying to be polite. "Thank you. Now, I'd like to thank both of you lovely ladies for joining us tonight; for we were present at the latest games and were very impressed by both your skills, and _beauty_." Both hooded figures took each girl's hand and kissed it lightly. Suddenly, a crash was heard down the hall, but when checked upon no one was there. "Now then, shall we eat?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Review, follow, favorite, I don't know but I hope you like it! Ciao!**

Chapter 10

Time seemed to simply fly by as each conversation kept the girls lingering on every word. Although, something was wrong…Lucy sensed it. She also felt as if she had been being watched this entire time by a familiar figure; but every time she turned around no one was there. Could this place be haunted? Probably not…but something was definitely wrong. "Lucy, I'd like to tell you something…secret." "Ok. What is it?" "Come closer and I'll tell you. Closer. There perfect. The secret is…I'm Sting." Lucy's eyes widened and before she could jump back he had her in a death grip by the wrists. "Now my sweet blond, let me show you to your room."

Lucy suddenly heard a muffled scream and saw Levy coiled in shadows and Rogue standing next to hear whispering in her ear. When she turned back around Sting tied her wrists together and put a cloth around her mouth. She was then thrown over his shoulder and carried out of the room into a wing of the manor with a large bed in the middle. Tears started rolling down her eyes as she knew what this meant…and poor Levy had been taken across the hall into a similar bedroom. God only knows what Rogue'll do with his shadows…and here she thought the famous twin dragon slayers weren't all that bad. Lucy was tied to a chair by her wrists and ankles and couldn't move. "Lucy, you look so sexy in that maid costume. And as your master, I demand the kiss that was broken by Salamander."

Sting had come so close to her face, and Lucy lost herself briefly in his eyes. Suddenly his lips crashed into hers and his tongue was invading all parts of her mouth. His hand crept from her arm to her chest and squeezed enough to make Lucy moan a little into his mouth. Sting pulled away when there came a scream from across the hall that could only belong to Levy. "Looks like Rogue isn't wasting any time. But I, my dear Lucy, intend to make you want me before the real fun begins.

Sting resumed playing with his tied up toy and enjoying each moan and whimper he pulled out of her until that heart stopping gasp he heard when he touched her now completely wet spot. "Looks like you're ready princess." Sting untied her and threw her onto the bed and retied her hands above her head and loomed over her. "P-please Sting…don't do this! I thought we were friends!" "Heh, you believed that act? Jesus, I was just trying to get some Fairy Tail info; and you gave it to me. Just like you're about to willingly give yourself to me." Sting started kissing her neck while Lucy prayed for a way out of this situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Such a NaLu and a hint of GaLe chapter...it just didn't feel right to upload 10 without 11. Ciao!**

Chapter 11

Sting had finally ripped off patches of her dress when a roar was heard across the hall, and suddenly the doors to the room broke open to reveal an enflamed Natsu charging at Sting. "YOU SON…OF A BITCH!" Natsu punched Sting in the face so hard that he went through the brick wall into the next room. Natsu was about to charge through and end his life when he saw the half-lidded blond tied to a bed. "N-Natsu? Is that you?"

Natsu's heart dropped and rage increased upon seeing Lucy in such a condition. "Luce! Hold on I'll get you out!" Natsu untied Lucy and caught her after her failed attempt of standing. Natsu decided he'd have to carry Lucy out and picked her up like a princess while cradling her to his chest. "Th-thanks Natsu…" Lucy was losing consciousness but Natsu was determined to keep her awake until they reached home. He was never going to lose her…ever. Gajeel suddenly burst through what used to be doors cradling a poorly clothed Levy in his arms. "C'mon Salamander! Beat the shit out of him later!" Natsu roared at the barely conscious Sting and ran out of the mansion following Gajeel.

Both boys ran against time with their saved princesses all the way to Fairy Tail and awoke a sleeping Wendy and Carla to save their friends. "Natsu, please place Lucy on the bed there, I'll be right over." "No." Wendy was stunned, didn't he want Lucy to be saved? Noticing her puzzled look, Natsu added "I'm never letting her go again. And she just faced trauma on a bed with…" Natsu couldn't even finish his sentence due to pure rage and suddenly he was splashed with water by Juvia in an attempt to put out his flames.

"Look Natsu, I know how you feel right now…but Wendy won't hurt them. So put her down Salamander, for her own sake." Natsu knew Gajeel was right; but as he looked down at Lucy's face, he felt as if he couldn't ever let go. He wouldn't ever let go. She was too important. Sadly, he laid her down gently and sat in the chair next to her despite Carla's scolding to give Lucy some space and peace. Carla didn't know what she was talking about. Lucy, his Luce! Was hurt and he couldn't just leave her there, never. Seeing Lucy like this, remembering today, made Natsu promise something to himself. Holding her hand he said, "Luce, I promise I'll always be here to protect you, and nobody is ever going to hurt you again for as long as I live. I'll always protect you, I'm your dragon."


	12. Chapter 12

**How were everyone's holidays? I was away from my computer the whole time so I couldn't upload...gomen. But I'm back! So review and enjoy. Ciao!**

Chapter 12

It took three days for Lucy to wake up, and an entire week for Levy. The guild came nowhere near Gajeel the entire week, and he barely ate or slept the entire time. Upon seeing his face, you would see terror, rage, and love at the same time. Wendy would tell Mira that Levy's chances weren't good and Gajeel would growl an unearthly growl that would send Wendy running away in tears.

The whole week he never left Levy's side, and Lilly would lie next to her while Jet and Droy would constantly be chased away by Gajeel's threats. When Levy finally awoke, she was so scared she hardly spoke and wanted to stay away from people, especially the guys. Only Lucy and Lilly were able to be around her without Levy hyperventilating or completely freaking out. She refused to speak about what happened to her with Rogue, and the very mention of his name or anything close to that (even the dark) would give her violent tremors throughout her body.

So she lived with Lucy for the time being and spent most of the day in bed except when Lilly came around to give news to Gajeel on how she was doing. She knew it was unfair to Gajeel that after he saved and stayed with her, she refused to be around him. It honestly really pissed him off…but he could never be truly hateful because he understood she was still tremendously traumatized and he didn't want to push her. "Levy, I know you've told me numerous times that you don't want to talk about it, but you're scaring me. Please! Please tell me something…it doesn't need to be everything, but you haven't been yourself or spoken to practically anyone in weeks! Please tell me something Levy, you're my best friend and I can't stand to see you so hurt."

Levy regarded me then spoke thusly, "Hell Lucy. Worse than hell. I know what happened to you, and that's bad and all, but you haven't been through pure torture as I have. The shadows…they did things to me…to my body. Everyone is too innocent to know what they did to me. I might tell you one day, but I'd prefer to take this to the grave and be away from people. I'm sorry."

"But what about Gajeel, Levy?!" "What about him?" Lucy was starting to get angry, and she knew she shouldn't because Levy didn't need this right now. But she couldn't help it. "WHAT ABOUT HIM?! He's been more worried than anyone else has! Levy we love you, but Gajeel saved you and stayed with you and you're treating him like shit! Why?!" "Why? WHY?!" Levy was angry with guilt now. "I'll tell you why…it's because I'm disgusting now. Why would he want me? I'm tainted."


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a GaLe chapter, what finfic would be complete without a little GaLe? Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 13

It had taken another two weeks of going back and forth with Levy before she agreed to talk to Gajeel and ONLY Gajeel. *Knock Knock* "That's him Levy, are you sure you can do this?" "Lu-chan, where was that question last week? I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Lucy let Gajeel in and directed him to the family room where Levy was standing waiting for him. "I'll be out doing some shopping. Don't get too crazy while I'm gone!" With that Lucy shut the door leaving Gajeel and Levy alone.

Gajeel suddenly leapt forward and embraced the frightened bluenette with a bone crushing hug, "I've missed you; are you alright?" Gajeel let go in order to let her speak in a hoarse, shy whisper. "Y-yes, I-I'm okay." "If you're okay, then WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?!" This took Levy by surprise, she didn't expect him to be so upset even though he has a right to be. "Good God! I'm worried about you, I save you, I stay with you night and day FOR A WHOLE GODDAMN WEEK and this is the thanks I get?! Levy, this is the first time you have spoken to me in two months and it's been driving me crazy only hearing bits and fragments from Lilly. Why…WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?!"

Once finished with his rant, Gajeel noticed Levy was crying and he immediately regretted all he had said and embraced her once more. "I don't know why I said all of that, I'm sorry you've been through a lot and…" "NO! You're one-hundred percent right and I have been avoiding you because I'm disgusting now. Lilly told me you kinda like me and that made me really happy; but now with what's happened…why would you still want me? I'm tainted, no good, garbage, shit, TRASH…" "LEVY! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF EVER AGAIN!" Gajeel was holding her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"Levy, I barely know what happened to you in there, but when I came in it didn't look good! Even seeing you like that, like this, it doesn't change how much you mean to me. I followed you on your mission for a reason, like Salamander did. To protect my girl whatever the cost may be and if you don't want to tell me what happened that's fine. All I know is that I nearly killed that asshole and if I ever see him again I'll kill him for sure and even go to jail because I don't care. I love you Levy, and that's what I'm willing to do for you." Levy stared in awe, he still liked…no…LOVED her! "Gajeel, I love you too! Thank you for saving me, you're my protective dragon and I'm your princess." Gajeel suddenly kissed her then smiled crookedly. "Hell yeah you are shrimp."


	14. Chapter 14

**Review and enjoy minna...Ciao!**

Chapter 14

Lucy returned home to find Levy gone and a note on her coffee table.

_Dear Lu-chan,_

_Things are better now, and Gajeel has invited me to live with him and Lilly! Isn't that wonderful? We're currently packing up my place now. I really appreciate all you've done for me because this could've never happened without you. You're my best friend and I love you Lu-chan! Let's meet for drinks later at the guild…my treat okay? See ya!_

_-Levy _

Lucy couldn't believe they were finally moving in together. This must mean they're finally going out! Lucy was so excited, but also a bit saddened by the thought. Levy was happy with Gajeel, but where was her knight in shining armor? Oh right, she didn't have one…fantastic…of course she couldn't be happier for the two of them, but it'd be nice to have a boyfriend too! And not just any guy, someone she's known for a long time and who cares about her. Someone like…"Natsu."

She couldn't believe his name came out of her mouth! Natsu?! That destructive idiot?! Well, I guess he was kind of attractive. Strong, kind, loyal, always there to save her when she's in trouble, and even for a guy with pink hair it actually fitted him. She couldn't ever picture him as a blond or brunette which made him unique in a way. Lucy shook her head in confusion because never had she thought of Natsu in such a way and it was strange. She felt as if she were betraying their friendship; but thinking about Natsu saving her from Sting made her smile and blush because if he didn't care about her, he would've never saved her right?

Should she confront him? No, probably not…and this was all probably her just fantasizing because she had just been saved from danger like a princess in a story book. Lucy finally decided to store away her feelings and get ready to have drinks with Levy. After showering, dressing, makeup, and writing in her book some more, she headed out towards the guild to hang out with her nakama.

Upon reaching the guild, she noticed something was wrong. Cana wasn't drunk at the bar with Mirajane scolding Laxus for being an asshole; and Juvia wasn't clutching to the arm of Gray who would usually be in his boxers while Erza would be eating cake in the corner glaring at Natsu every time he would try to fight someone. Barely anyone was here actually, but Levy was sitting at the bar waiting for Lucy…there were tears in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I left the story as a cliff-hanger...yes I'm terrible. Gomen. Review an enjoy everyone! Ciao!**

Chapter 15

"Levy! Where is everyone? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Levy nodded her head and said, "Yes Lu-chan. You just missed it! There was a note on the request board threatening our lives! It said to hand us over to the _new and improved_ Sabertooth or they'll take us by force! The guild freaked out and left for Sabertooth including Natsu and Gajeel. They won't be back for days and I'm scared Lu-chan! What if they come after us while they're gone? What if they take us and no one can find us? What if R-Rogue…"

Levy started shaking violently with her hands on either side of her head in an attempt to stop whatever image was formed in her mind that was worse than the devil himself. "Levy, this is Fairy Tail we're talking about! Nothing's going to happen to us because our nakama will always be around to help one another and I know for a fact that Gajeel will be personally searching for Rogue and won't ever allow him to step within one-hundred miles of Magnolia." At this Levy started to calm down and Lucy hugged the bluenette until she had finally stopped crying. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean Natsu will do the same with Sting so we're both alright."

Lucy blushed at the thought of Natsu refusing to let Sting anywhere near her…but he would do that for Levy too so it's nothing to feel special about. "Levy, who's all here then?" "Master, Bisca, Romeo, Mackao, Droy, Jet, and Alzack." "Team shadow-gear never breaks up!" Jet shouted from the far side of the bar. "Master wants us both to stay in the guild until everyone comes back from fighting Sabertooth so that we'll be safe." "Levy, no. I can't just sit here while they fight our fight! I need to go with them, and you're coming too!" "I tried Lu-chan! Jet is too fast and kept blocking the exit trapping me here. I don't know how else to escape…" "I do! OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN…VIRGO!" *Ding-Dong* "How may I be of service princess?" "Virgo I need you to dig us out of here! Our friends need us!" "Right away princess!"

They were suddenly outside and started running towards the train station no matter how many times they were told to stop. They knew staying here benefitted no one and the others ran behind obviously coming with on the journey. Playing damsel in distress was fun occasionally, but a girl had to know when to stand up and face her problems like a grown woman which was exactly what Lucy was going to do. Not only for herself, but for her friends as well. "Hang on guys, we're coming."


	16. Chapter 16

**Isn't it great when Lucy and Levy aren't always the damsels in distress and know when to stand and fight? Review and enjoy minna! Ciao!**

Chapter 16

Natsu and Gajeel burst through the doors of Sabertooth to find the whole guild surrounding a throne in the center of the room. "So! The fairies have come to play huh? Where's your sacrificial princesses?" Sting shouted from his seat on the throne, he wore a cocky grin and his usual mismatched outfit. "We'll never hand them over to you! We've come to stop you from ever coming near them!" Erza announced before requiping into her heaven's wheel armor. "Is that so? Either in Magnolia or here, Sabertooth will defeat Fairy Tail and claim our prize! Salamander's and Iron face's mates."

Rogue laughed maniacally along with the rest of the guild who stood ready to fight the fairies. "NEVER!" Natsu screamed before launching himself at Sting but before he could reach him was slammed to the ground by Minerva. "Now who said you could touch my precious king?" The two guilds were at war with one another and it looked as though Fairy Tail was losing…badly. "What a sad sight this is. The winners are losers after all? I expected more from you pathetic fairies…" "WE'RE NOT ALL HERE ASSHOLE SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Lucy screamed from the front doors of the guild causing everyone to stop and stare at the remaining members who had marched their way in to stand rebelliously in front of the throne in which Sting suddenly decided to stand up to greet the newcomers. "Finally! The princesses have arrived to turn themselves over to us. What a good little girl you are to bring them all here to die blondie." Sting sneered at Lucy obviously believing he had won. "LUCY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Natsu frantically screamed while being held back by Gray and Elfman.

"I am not here to turn myself or Levy in. We're here to help our guild in destroying Sabertooth once and for all! I will not let them fight my battles for me no matter how much I know they care. I love them too much to watch them suffer! So if you're going to fight you pathetic wanna-be king…FIGHT ME!" Sting was taken aback at those words and actually gained a little respect towards the girl (although he'd never admit it). "Fine. You wanna fight? Let's go blondie! ROGUE! You got bookworm over here?" "Yeah, leave her to me."

Sting turned back to Lucy and shot a ray of light at her that she dodged at the last minute. Rogue launched shadows at Levy but they were deflected with fire. "OPEN GATE OF THE LION…LOKI!" *Ding-*Dong* "Fighting light with light? A poor choice my dear…I'll kill your little kitty!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Guess what? It's my birthday today! So I decided as my first birthday act, I would upload more chapters. Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 17

Loki and Sting continued to match forces until Levy was hurled into Loki causing Sting's burst of light to hit Orga who was fighting Evergreen knocking him out cold. Shadows curled around Lucy while she wasn't paying attention and threw her against the wall causing a scream to come from her lips. Natsu immediately stopped mid-battle and searched for her frantically before eying Sting holding her up by the throat with Lucy struggling in his grasp.

Levy was slowly being coiled and squeezed in Rogue's shadows until it reached her neck and cut off her screams of pain. "Yes Levy, I'm taking you back and we're going to begin at where we left off…sound like fun? I think s-" Rogue was cut off by a metal rod punching his face causing him to drop Levy and sail across the room until he destroyed a pillar. Gajeel caught the bluenette before she hit the ground and ran towards the back of the room and reluctantly handed her over to Jet and Droy before charging after the sprawled out shadow dragon slayer who retaliated with a shadow dragon roar.

Meanwhile, Sting was beating on Lucy who was almost out of magic energy due to her calling out multiple spirits. "THIS IS IT?! So much for your power and family speech! You're just a sad, pathetic, weakling that can't even take care of herself! So much for honor and bravery! You're a disappointment who shouldn't even BE a mage because you can't even use your spirits well enough to defeat even a weakling like Flare let alone me! Whatcha gonna say now huh? HUH?!"

"I may not be as strong as you, but at least I know I have friends! You're so arrogant that no one cares about you really, and I feel sorry for Sabertooth because all this is because you're JEALOUS THAT YOU LOST, SO LEAVE US ALONE! We're not weak and pathetic, you guys are for being beaten and still attempting to have such an ego about strength! Leave us alone because if you don't, we'll continue beating your asses until you accept the fact that YOU FUCKING LOST!" Suddenly she began to glow, like at the Grand Magic Games, and this time her attack worked.

She released her magic on the unsuspecting dragon slayer and sent him flying so far across the room he went through the wall and then some. Lucy was completely drained of magical energy and fell to the ground in a curled up heap. The last sounds she heard was of Fairy Tail cheering over their second victory against Sabertooth, and the yelling of Natsu as he rushed towards her. "Lucy! LUCY!" She couldn't hold onto consciousness anymore, so she let go.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'll update until maybe chapters 20 or 22. I just love the reviews you all are giving me! One in particular made me laugh about having cliff-hangers...Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 18

"LUCY! LUCY!" Natsu ran to her side and picked her up in his arms and walked back to the group. "Natsu, what is it? Is Lu-chan okay?" "She collapsed, I don't know if she's dead or…" Natsu trailed off due to the silent tears falling down his face. He couldn't imagine a world without Lucy in it, it just isn't a possibility! He had to save her, by any means necessary…he wouldn't let her die.

"WENDY! WENDY HELP!" The young bluenette rushed over quickly to assess the situation. "Natsu, she needs full medical attention that I can't offer away from the guild hall. We need to get back to Magnolia, or I'm afraid she…she won't make it." Wendy started to cry and before Erza could tell everyone one to "Move out!" Natsu was running as fast as he could for home.

There was no way that after everything that's happened she was going to end this way; no way in hell! Maybe it's because he's immune to heat, or the current adrenaline flowing through his veins, but he couldn't feel her body heat as he clutched her close to his chest and ran even faster than before. If Sting survived death Natsu was going to hunt him down and kill him for sure this time because it was HIS fault that Lucy was dying and that's unforgivable.

He was close to Magnolia, and quickly approaching the guild when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw Jet carrying Wendy while Gajeel was running alongside carrying Levy. The six arrived at the guild to find Mirajane already there with the master and a hospital bed ready waiting. "Natsu set her down and I'll take it from here. Levy and Wendy, come with me. I'll need information and healing powers." Natsu approached the table, but couldn't find the strength to set Lucy down.

He knew this was quite possibly her only chance for survival, but he didn't want to be separated from her, he felt the only way to keep her safe was if he was there with her. "Natsu, if you want Lucy to wake up again you need to out her down." "No." "NOW!" Mirajane had actually screamed at him…with Gajeel and Jet having to tear Lucy out of his grip, the dying blond was hurried into the infirmary of the guild to hopefully be saved in time.

"I need to go back there…and see if she's ok." Natsu began to walk forwards but Jet ran in front of the door and Gajeel grabbed his shoulders to stop him. "Not a good idea fire mouth. Shrimp, Wendy and Mira have got this under control and are gonna save her." "Yes Natsu, there's nothing you can do for her at this point except get in the way. It's a sad truth, but it's the real truth. Go home Natsu, she'll be fine." Makarov said sadly.


	19. Chapter 19

**You can't help but love Natsu's devotion to Lucy! Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 19

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT MASTER?!" Natsu had lost it and was beginning to set the tables on fire. "SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I NEVER ABANDON MY NAKAMA!" "Natsu, he isn't telling you to abandon Lucy, but think about it. Would it really be the best thing for her if you went in there with no medical training and stressing everyone out? You don't have healing powers, you can't read medical books, and you wouldn't know what to do. There's no point in going back, Lucy would want you to be calm and collected which can only happen if you go home and get some rest."

Natsu knew Jet was right, but right now he couldn't care less. He grabbed Jet by the collar and slammed him against the blocked off doors. "Don't talk to me as if you know Lucy. You don't know what she'd want and you don't know who she is. I am her best friend in the whole world and she is MY LUCE! Now get out of the fucking way before I tear your legs off so you can't run anymore." Natsu was growling at Jet as a warning for what was next to come. "No Natsu. Do whatever you want but I ain't movin' so that you can kill Lucy. I'M TRYING TO HELP HER UNLIKE YOU!"

That was it, Natsu had had enough of this and roared in Jet's face before sending him flying across the room and out through the ceiling. Jet had challenged a fire dragon, the most possessive and protective type of dragon, and Natsu was going to go to Lucy whether he liked it or not. Before Natsu could go through the now unblocked doors, a lightning bolt struck him in the head causing him to collapse on the floor unconscious.

"Jesus, I used a lot of energy for that, be grateful." Laxus was casually leaned against the door frame motioning for Gray and Gajeel to take him away. "I'll go and try to find Jet and see if he's okay." A leaving Droy announced quickly out the doors. "Wow, AMAZING! We could really learn a lot from this experience! Laxus knocked him out with one shot!" Freid was obsessing over Laxus's power whilst the remaining Thunder Legion was discussing battle tactics with Erza. "Is love-rival going to be okay master?" Juvia had shyly gone up to Makarov instead of following Gray like she usually would have.

Although Lucy was her rival, she had become friends with her along the way and was genuinely concerned for her well-being. "I'm honestly not sure Juvia. Mirajane, Levy, and Wendy are with her now and with Natsu not barging in, I think Lucy now has a better chance. Juvia smiled and went to leave with Canna who for once, did not feel in the mood for a drink. All eventually had left, except…for Lisanna.


	20. Chapter 20

**There's a war between NaLu and NaLi fans that will continue until Natsu finally kisses Lucy. He will I say! There are also a lot of fan fictions in which Lisanna is hateful towards NaLu...this is my Lisanna perspective. Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 20

"He must really love her…"Lisanna mumbled to herself, it's no secret that Lisanna's always had a thing for Natsu, ever since they were little. When she disappeared however, it took years for Natsu to find her and it was by complete accident and upon hearing stories of how the missed years were, it seemed he mourned and searched for a long time, until he just gave up and met Lucy. She knew that if Lucy went missing Natsu would stop at nothing forever to get her back which really showed how much he cared for her, even if he didn't realize it.

He had always been a dense idiot, but never more so than when it came to the matters of the heart. Which ironically made Lucy absolutely perfect for him because she wasn't the sharpest arrow either. When Lisanna returned, she didn't like how close Natsu was with Lucy because feelings still lingered, but now…there's just no way for her to win him over. She began to know Lucy over the past few months and really get to like her despite the relationship between her and Natsu, quite frankly she thought the two were dating when she first arrived home and finds it somehow odd that they aren't because she has never seen that look in Natsu's eyes before.

Of all the years and times they shared together, Natsu had never looked at her the way he looks at Lucy. She's noticed, that even when he's a flaming ball of rage, when Lucy walks in the door he becomes calm and happy. His eyes will soften and the biggest grin will appear on his face and he'll appear as if he's admiring the most beautiful of jewels. The look of love. Not lust or having a crush, genuine love for the other person that one will only give towards their soul mate who holds the key to their heart. Lisanna knew, she was not this girl. It saddened her to let Natsu go, he had always been an important figure in her life and was the first person she had ever loved; but she couldn't love him that way anymore.

She was moving on, but of course they would always be nakama, she just couldn't love him in that way anymore for both of their sakes. She liked the cuteness of Natsu and Lucy's relationship and didn't want to come in between it and spoil everything. Not to mention the whole guild would hate her for it. It was time for Natsu to find that special someone and be happy forever. She knew, despite the pain it caused in her heart to know this fact…that Lucy was his match. Not her. Knowing this was enough to put a smile on her face, and as she walked out the door she looked at the stars and said, "I'll always love you Natsu, but take care of him Lucy. He loves you more than life itself."


	21. Chapter 21

**Poor Natsu...Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 21

It might have taken all night, four books, and a lot of crying, but Lucy was finally breathing properly and beginning to regain magic. It had been a struggle the first few days to restrain Natsu from visiting and countless battles to continuously knock him out, but of the fifth day he seemed to have gotten the message and would just sit at the bar switching from glaring at Mirajane to longingly staring at the door that appeared to be, as he said, "mocking" him.

"Natsu really, you have no reason to glare at me. I did a lot to save her life after all." "Yeah I know but, I wanna see her and it's not like I'll do anything bad!" "If no one else can visit, neither can you. And I saw you trying to look through the windows yesterday, I had Gray ice them up for a reason you know." Natsu turned around and growled at Gray for being a traitor. "Calm down fire face, I agree with them so shut up. Rules are rules, especially made by Mira and Erza." Natsu turned back to his drink and mumbled insults under his breath that had to do with armor and snow.

Wendy emerged from the doors and strode towards Levy and Lilly. She whispered something to Levy whose eyes grew wide and suddenly dashed through the doors pulling Wendy behind her. Natsu walked over to where Lilly was sitting with a puzzled look on his face. "What did she tell her?" "I don't know what it means, but she said 4-2-9-7 and then they ran off. Some sort of code maybe?" "4-2-9-7!" Mirajane yelled from behind the bar before she dashed through the doors after Levy and Wendy.

"I guess it was a code. But what does it mean?" "I don't know Natsu, maybe Carla will know." "Hey Carla! Do the numbers 4-2-9-7 mean anything to you?!" Natsu was shouting so loudly the whole guild could hear him, at this however Carla's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Natsu! Come here at once!" It was strange to take orders from an exceed, but Carla could be quite scary at times. "Do not go shouting things across rooms. I cannot tell you what it means because I was sworn to secrecy by Wendy. I'm sorry."

Natsu frowned and said, "Is it a good or a bad thing?" "It's good, but sudden for the current situation." "Does it have to do with Lucy?" "No more questions Natsu. I have told you everything I can." "Happy, has she told you anything little buddy?" Happy, who was sitting next to Carla, raised an eyebrow and answered, "Natsu, do you really think she'd tell me anything?" Natsu knew he wouldn't get any answers out of Carla and once he sat down on his bar stool, began to daydream about Lucy waking up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok I lied. I'm going to upload 23 because I feel like you'll all kill me if I don't. Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 22

Natsu awoke with a start, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep, but the sound of a door crashing open was not missed by his highly trained ears. Mira stood in the doorway that led to the infirmary with the biggest smile on her face. She ran over to Natsu and pulled him off of his chair with more strength than appeared on her small frame. "Natsu, come with me." "W-Why?" "Just come on!"

With that Natsu was dragged through the main hall and through the ever mocking door and before the doors that led to the infirmary. "Okay Natsu, I'm only letting you go first because I've hated seeing you all depressed for the past three weeks. Its killing my and everyone's mood and I know this will make you feel better. "You're letting me visit Luce?" "I sure am. But stay calm, okay?" "Okay, I promise I'll be calm…or at least try to be."

Mira pushed open the door and Natsu saw Wendy and Levy standing my Lucy's bed smiling brightly at Natsu making him excited and rushing over to the side of Lucy's bed. "Is she doing better?" "Very much, so much in fact, that she should be waking up any second now and the three of us thought that you might be the first one she'd like to see." Mirajane signaled for the trio to leave and Natsu was suddenly alone in the room with Lucy.

She looked so peaceful being asleep, he stroked her hair and it felt soft to the touch and he stared at her closed eyelids waiting for them to flutter open. Sure enough, maybe thirty seconds passed before Lucy began to wake up and her chocolate brown eyes that Natsu loved to lose himself in, landed on him. She looked confused and Natsu thought that could be his favorite Lucy expression. "W-Where am I?" Natsu didn't answer, he just hugged Lucy to the point of nearly crushing her bones while a few tears escaped him. He released her after being told she was suffocating, but he didn't want her to see him cry.

"Luce, you've been unconscious for three weeks. It's the most magic energy you've ever released and you were about ten minutes away from dying. I ran you here and Mira, Wendy and Levy took you away and no one's been allowed to see you this whole time and it's nearly killed me. I didn't know if you were dead or alive and I couldn't even try to think of you gone. You're awake. You're finally awake! I'm just so relieved!" "Um, who are you?" Natsu let go of her immediately and stared at her in disbelief. "Luce, stop playing around. Don't you recognize your best friend?" "My what? Who are you? And who…am I?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow! Posting spree for me! Ok, now you all can't kill me on my birthday because I didn't leave at a cliff-hanger. Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 23

She wasn't joking, it was clear on her face. She looked terrified and about ready to cry. Natsu hated seeing her cry, so he let her go and stepped back, tripping over a chair. "Ow!" "Sir, are you okay?" "NO! I'M NOT OKAY!" Lucy jumped a little at the volume and harshness of those words and tears began to fall. "I-I'm sorry…" Natsu jumped to his feet, grabbed her shoulders and began to violently shake her. "LUCY COME BACK! YOU KNOW ME! IT'S NATSU YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Mira ran in and pushed him away from the crying blond whose shoulder were now red. "Natsu STOP! You promised you'd be calm!"

Levy ran straight for Lucy and hugged her tight. "LU-CHAN! You had us all very worried!" "Lu-who? What did you call me? Who are you?" Levy backed away to regard her friend. "C'mon Lu-chan, stop joking around. In a time like this, that isn't funny." "Levy she's not joking, she doesn't know me either." Natsu said from his current location of a chair across the room. Mira walked over to Lucy and kneeled down next to her bedside. "I'm sorry if we scared you, but could you please tell me if we look familiar to you? In any way?"

"N-no…I'm sorry but I don't know you." "What about our names, I'm Mirajane. The blue haired girl is Wendy, the other girl is Levy, with the books, and Natsu is sitting in the chair over there." "You mean, the boy with pink hair?" "Yes." "IT'S SALMON!" Natsu shouted across the room so they could hear. "He claims it's salmon, but we all know it's pink." Said Mira. "NO IT'S NOT!" "Shut up Natsu! That's not important right now!"

"Who, am I?" "You are Lucy Heartfilia. You're a celestial spirit mage and you belong to a guild called Fairy Tail. You joined years ago at the age of seventeen because it had always been your dream to become a Fairy Tail mage. We just had a major battle and you nearly died due to the lack of magic energy in your body but you seem to have lost your memory. I'm sorry for Natsu's behavior, he hasn't been allowed to visit you for the three weeks you've been unconscious in here and has been a bit antsy lately."

"Why? Who is he to me?" "I'll let Natsu explain that. Come over here Natsu and tell her about yourself as if you've never met." Natsu strolled over and sat down at the foot of her bed. "Uh hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm a fire dragon slayer and was taught by Igneel, a dragon, until her disappeared. We met when you were seventeen in a town called Hargeon because you were running away from home. I saved you from a jerk and brought you to your dream guild where you became a member, and that's just the beginning of our friendship."


	24. Chapter 24

**I just didn't want to stop writing! I decided that instead of making it end after the battle, why not test other possibilities of extending the story? Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 24

Natsu proceeded to recite their lives together over the past few years remembering every event perfectly and never noticed the three girls leave a quarter of the way through his story. "And then future Rogue shot a death arrow at you but future you jumped in the way and died instead and then I began to fight future Rogue while you…" "Stop Natsu. I appreciate you telling me all this but I feel like my head is spinning. This is just so much to absorb all at once." "Oh, right. Sorry Luce." "Luce? I thought I was Lucy." "You are, it's just my nickname for ya Luce. And Levy calls you Lu-chan. OH! And Gajeel calls you bunny girl." "Why am I…" "No one knows and I'm not even sure he really knows."

"So, Fairy Tail is like my family?" "Yes." "Do I love Fairy Tail?" "Oh hell yes! And Fairy Tail loves you too. And so do all of your celestial spirits who I'm sure are freaking out right now." "My what?" "Oh, right. I forgot you don't remember. Okay, see those keys there?" "Yeah, pick one up." Lucy reached over and picked up Loki's key and stared at it quizzically. "Now say, open gate of the lion Leo!" "Open gate of the lion, Leo!" *Bing Bong* "AHHH!" Lucy screamed and dropped the key on the floor.

Loki turned around and was about to give Lucy a big lion hug before Natsu grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Dude, she lost her memory. She doesn't know who anyone is, even you and I so no hugs, okay? Don't scare her." Loki stared at Lucy with wide eyes of disbelief and slowly walked towards her. "Hey there princess, you really don't remember me?" "I'm a princess? Why didn't you tell me N-…" "Natsu." "Right! I knew that." "No, you're not a princess, it's just my nickname for you Lucy. You really have no memory?" "No, but Natsu has been keeping me up to date, but not on some things apparently…" "I thought it might be better if one of them tells you themselves."

Natsu shrugged while sitting back down at the foot of the bed. "So Leo, what are you?" Loki laughed a little at the question. "Love, I am the lion spirit Leo, but Fairy Tail and you call me Loki due to a long history I have with the guild. Did you cover that already Natsu?" Natsu was currently glaring at him due to the word "love". "Yes, but not in detail. You ought to be best for that." "I'll tell you the story later, but for now any questions about celestial spirits?" "Yes, and why did you call me 'love'? Are we dating or something?" Natsu began to growl while Loki again chuckled and replied, "Only if you want us to love. It's all up to you." Natsu was on his feet and grabbed Loki by the collar. "You will do no such thing playboy."


	25. Chapter 25

**So now she remembers nothing...interesting? I hope so, I worked hard to write all of these chapters and I hope you all review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 25

"Natsu! Put him down!" "Oh come on Dragneel, do you really think I'd come in the way? It's just a joke, calm down will ya? I won't touch what isn't mine." With those words Natsu set the smirking spirit down and reclaimed his spot at the foot of the bed. "I'll hold you to those words, cat." "Indeed. Now Lucy, questions? Ask as many as you'd like, I'm here to help." Lucy cautiously regarded her surroundings unsure what to make of this whole situation. Waking up to hear a life story you don't know and have people appear out of thin air is a lot for only a few hours…she needed a break.

"Thanks for trying to help, but I think I'm gonna go…" Lucy got out from under the covers and began to make her way towards the door until Natsu stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Let me go! Now!" Try as she might, his grip was too strong and she couldn't free herself. "Luce we're not crazy. You don't know who you are but we do, you need to hear everything so that you can remember and be happy again and go on missions." "Natsu, it doesn't work like that. Let Lucy go, she shouldn't be prevented from leaving. This is a lot to absorb in one day." Natsu turned around to glare at Loki for not taking his side, but didn't let go of Lucy's arm.

"See? HE gets it!" Lucy proclaimed while pointing to Loki with her free arm, "Now release me stranger." Natsu's bangs hid his face, but the aura in the air became stressful and scary…Natsu was pissed. "Stranger? STRANGER?!" Lucy's other arm was grabbed so now she was trapped to face the angry dragon slayer whose grip was tight around the girl's forearms causing her to wince in pain. "I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND! Didn't you listen to anything I told you?! Did the stories not make it clear enough? Jesus it shouldn't be this hard Lucy! You need to remember NOW because I want my Luce back and you stole her from me! Give her back!"

Natsu began to violently shake Lucy but was torn away by an angry Loki who shouted for Lucy to get out quickly. Lucy ran and ran as fast as she could out the doors and into the main guild hall where she was about to be attacked by hugs and praise until they saw the look in her eyes. "Lu-chan! What's wrong? Where's Natsu?" Lucy was frozen remembering those terrifying eyes that seemed to pierce through and strike her very soul. Mirajane and Cana rushed over quickly.

"I've informed most of the guild, but why are you not back with Natsu? Lucy?" "He-he hates me… I need to leave. I'm not Lucy but I don't know who I am and I need to find out because I'm just causing problems." With that Lucy dashed out the door into the streets of Magnolia.


	26. Chapter 26

***Sigh* Oh Natsu...well looks like we gotta go find Lucy. Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 26

"I swear to God…THAT FLAME FOR BRAIN BOY IS GONNA GET IT!" Mira switched into Satan Soul and charged towards the infirmary at full speed. "Wow, I've never heard Mira insult anyone except Erza…scary." "Shut it Gray, this isn't the time. REQUIP!" Erza transformed into her leopard armor. "We need to go find Lucy, she's scared and confused and will need help because I'm sure she doesn't remember how to defend herself in case of trouble. Let's move out!"

At Erza's command, the guild spilled out into the streets of Magnolia to find their lost friend. Only Gray stayed behind. "Those idiots…" Gray had a feeling that he knew where Lucy would be. Regardless if she had her memory or not, there had always been one significant location in her life and something told him that even if she didn't remember, her instincts would lead her there. Hearing crashes and bangs throughout the guild, it was apparent that Mira had found Natsu and was personally punishing him. "I'd be more scared of Mira's torture than Erza's if I were him right now."

Gray fled the empty hall towards the one place he knew Lucy would be. Home. Not her Magnolia home, but the Heartfilia mansion she grew up and ran away from. She had to be there, it wasn't possible for her not to be and as basically her brother, he had to find her. It didn't take long before he stood at the iron gates of the Heartfilia mansion; and he noticed the left gate was slightly opened. Granted it could have been the wind, but what are the chances? He strolled through the abandoned roads and gardens of the once gorgeous landscape and arrived at the main residence.

Gray searched from top to bottom…the study, her bedroom, even the attic, but with no luck. Passing through a long corridor of windows to the main gardens, he saw a flash of blond hair quickly enter the maze. Gray ran as fast as he could to the entrance of the maze and used his gut feeling to choose the correct path. Finally after much trial and error, he arrived to the center to find Lucy sitting cross-legged in front of two graves. She was studying them carefully and placed some flowers upon each then stepped back to sit on a marble bench to face the twin graves before her.

"Lucy?" She jumped at the noise and looked over at the source to see a shirtless man with dark hair and a sword necklace before her. "Who-Who are you? And how do you know me?" She was frightened and back away nearly scooting off the side of the bench before catching herself to straighten upright. Gray's instincts were right, he knew she would've gone home.


	27. Chapter 27

**I have officially decided to post more chapters at one time. Reason? The number of people who told me they enjoy the story which makes me very happy. Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 27

"Relax, okay? I'm not going to hurt you…I'm a friend." "You-you're with Fairy Tail! Go away! You can't take me back!" She stood up to run but tripped over one of the bench legs and fell face forwards onto the ground. "Here, let me help you up." Gray extended a hand and Lucy accepted it slowly and cautiously. "Will you listen to me now?"

Lucy nodded her head yes and stared worriedly at the strange boy. "Yes I'm with Fairy Tail, but calm down because I'm not here to drag you back. When you return, I believe it will be because you've either gotten your memory back, or just feel like it I guess. They are searching for you, but it's in no way a hunt, we all care about you Lucy no matter what and we don't want to see you get hurt and know we could've protected you in some way. I'm here alone because I knew you'd go home whether you remembered it or not, it has always been a large portion of your life and this is where you've gone when in trouble in the past; to honor your parents. Yes, those are your parents and I don't know the full story but I think Natsu does so you should ask…" "NO! HE WILL HURT ME! NOOOOO!"

Lucy began to back away until Gray continued. "You said you'd listen! It's true you two are best friends and he's acting this way only because he's scared and cares about you a lot. He believes you're in trouble and wants to help but is scared of hurting you so he's going through some internal conflict. He's just upset the love of his life doesn't remember him is all." "Th-the love of his life? How?" "Geez, even with no memory you're still incredibly dense. He likes you, A LOT okay? He hasn't admitted it but it's obvious to the whole guild except you because the both of you are incredibly dense when it has anything to do with feelings and it quite frankly drives the rest of us completely mad."

"Natsu…loves…me? Does Lisanna know?" Gray was stunned, Lisanna had been in the guild hall the whole time with them. "Wait, what did you just say? Did Natsu tell you about her?" "No, actually I don't know where that came from…she's a real person?" "Yes! Quick, say something else! Who am I?" "Your name starts with a 'G' and ends with Fullbuster and Juvia is crazy in love with you. She's water and you're ice which is just incredibly cute and I need her to realize I'm not her 'love-rival' because I like Natsu and…" "YOU WHAT?!" Lucy couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth, it was as if another being was trying to speak for her…could she be starting to remember? "Oh sweet God FINALLY one of you has admitted the obvious truth."


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay! She's beginning to remember! Gray's such a good friend...I have a feeling NaLu shippers will enjoy this chapter, but it is not the end assure you. Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 28

Lucy and Gray talked more, and the more she spoke with him, the more memories that seemed to flow back. She began reciting times she shared with her mother and father with intricate detail and Gray learned things about Lucy that she would never have shared to anyone if she was in complete control of her currently confused body and brain. They laughed and ranted about their past and present, and Gray told her all he knew about the most recent events including Sting and Rogue.

Finally, it was around four in the morning and he was exhausted from the day he had had and decided that heading back to Fairy Tail would be the best option. "Look, no one's forcing you to come back or anything, but if you wanna come with me, Fairy Tail's doors are open for you." "Are you sure?" "Positive." Lucy had to think for a second, but as Gray started to walk away she rushed towards him and began to walk beside him for the rest of the journey back to the guild they called home. Arriving at the doors of Fairy Tail, Lucy said "I thought you said the doors were open for me?"

"Very funny smartass, but its five in the morning and I wanna sleep so I'll just walk you in and then leave okay? Ask Levy to take you to your house." "I have a house?" Gray pushed open the doors and the members all turned around from their meetings to stare at the two in the doorway. The guild burst out in a whirlwind of cheers and tears as they welcomed their lost friend home. "Lu-chan! Where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!" "Gray found me, I apparently ran home."

"We checked your place bunny girl, but it was empty every time." "No, I meant my childhood home Gajeel; and why do you call me bunny girl?" Just then the crowd parted in two in order for a salmon haired boy to walk straight towards Lucy and stop to stand right in front of her. The room became so silent you could hear a pin drop, as Natsu stared down the blond with a long look that couldn't be translated into any emotion.

The dark eyes had returned and Lucy was about to burst into tears before Natsu threw his arms around Lucy and pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace. "Luce, don't ever leave me again. Please. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much." Lucy couldn't believe what she had just heard and based on the multiple uncontained squeals, no one else could believe it either. Suddenly, what felt like fog had lifted from Lucy's mind allowing her memory to resurface. Lucy pulled away slightly and looked deeply into Natsu's eyes. "I love you too Natsu."


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back! I know I haven't uploaded in a few days and that's because I was away as part of my birthday present. I was visiting the town I was born in so I was away from my laptop and was just dying to come home and upload more. Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 29

It had been a few months since the day I recovered my memory, four to be exact, and Natsu continued to not leave my side. He was too worried about me possibly losing it again or the whole Sting ordeal being repeated that he never left me alone. Now, I love Natsu with all my heart, but honestly, a girl can only take so much. "Natsu I'm just going out with the girls tonight, it's not a big deal! I love you but this is a girl's night only, no boys allowed." Natsu was pacing back and forth in Lucy's living room while she was prepping herself for a party night. "I know, but what if something happens?" "Nothing is going to happen I swear."

Lucy walked out of the bathroom while threading her second earing through her ear. "Now zip me up will you?" Lucy was wearing a tight, red, mini dress and silver earrings. Her black strapped heels matched her black hair tie holding her hair in its usual side pony tail. Natsu loved it when she wore the red dress because she bought it has a symbol for fire; he just didn't like the idea of other guys seeing her in such a revealing dress. "Natsu I can practically feel you glaring at me, now will you stop that? Don't you trust me at all?" Lucy turned around to see Natsu's hurt expression. He intertwined his fingers with her and brought them up to kiss the back of her hand.

"Luce, you know I trust you with my life, I just don't trust those filthy guys who'll be mentally undressing you all night. I don't want those pigs anywhere near you and they won't be so long as I'm around." Lucy smiled warmly and hugged the boy; she loved him being protective of her, but she couldn't be suffocated by it as well. "Natsu…" She pulled away and cupped his face with her hands, "I am, and always will be, yours. You needn't fear over anything happening because nothing will. I love you and that's all that matters. This is just me having fun with the girls and you should go have fun with the guys! Go drink beer, beat each other up, I don't know…do guy things because it'd be nice for the both of us."

Natsu smirked slightly and kissed Lucy passionately before saying, "Okay, fine. Go have fun and I'll see you later. I love you." "I love you too Natsu." With that, Lucy grabbed her bag and hurried out the door to meet her friends. Natsu just glared at the door having a sinking feeling in his stomach but brushing it off to then jump out the window and head towards the guild mumbling to himself. "She better be okay tonight, because if she isn't, I'll never forgive myself for what occurs."


	30. Chapter 30

**So I got a comment about spacing...yes it was about my first chapter and I really am sorry about that because I know it's difficult to read but this is my first time using and my excuse is that I didn't know how to use it. I hope they're properly spaced now, let me know if they're not because I want this to be enjoyable for you all to read :) Review and enjoy! Ciao! **

Chapter 30

The four girls (Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia), were having a blast at club Magna Carta located in the heart of Magnolia. A night out with her best girl friends really seemed to be what the doctor ordered. While sitting at the bar, strangers would buy them drinks, and it felt nice to be admired and having being flirted with by other guys. She loved Natsu, forever…but sometimes it was nice to let her hair down and let lose for a night. Juvia's favorite song came on and the girls headed to the dance floor to party like there was no tomorrow; suddenly Lucy's wrist was grabbed and she was pulled into a corner of the club.

Lucy couldn't tell who the strangers were until they removed their hoods to be revealed as Sting and Rogue. Lucy's eyes widened and she was about to scream until Rogue's shadows covered her mouth and carried her to a more quiet location of the club. "Hey Blondie. I know what you must be thinking, but we're actually not here for a fight or to kidnap you, we just wanna talk real quick and you can be on your way. Just no screaming, okay?" Lucy nodded hesitantly and the shadows disappeared instantly.

Lucy was having a feeling of Deja-vu because this seemed too much like the incidence in the alley so many months ago. "Good, now Lucy…we're sincere when we say we don't mean any harm. Honestly, we heard about what went down with your memory and all, and wanted to apologize. Right Sting?" Rogue nudged Sting's side with his elbow. "Huh? Right…uh…sorry, Blondie." "We acted unjustly and caused an extreme amount of harm and…yeah."

Lucy was stunned, she never would have expected this sort of action from the duo. She wasn't even sure what to say. "Look, we've gotta leave before firemouth and ironface realize our scents, but take care…okay Blondie?" Although she had many questions and didn't fully understand what was happening, she nodded slowly and they disappeared into a shadow. Lucy decided to wait a few minutes before returning to the dance floor, but after a half hour she realized her mood was ruined and decided to go home.

Lucy hoped to return home before Natsu in order to have a bath, she knew Natsu would detect Rogue's scent due to the shadows and would be furious with not only her, but them as well and would start a quest to tear their heads off. "Nah, there's no way he'll be home yet!" After all, it was only midnight and when around friends one can easily lose track of time. Lucy hated having to lie to Natsu about the duo's visit, but she thought it'd be best in order to keep the peace.


	31. Chapter 31

**I have officially decided to upload the rest of the chapters and finish the story. Those reading will finish now, and I hope you really like the rest...there's three more chapters left. Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 31

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed when she opened her apartment door and found Natsu to be nowhere present. Ever since the 'I love you', Natsu and Happy moved in to Lucy's small apartment, but would occasionally stay at their own home. Happy stayed over at Wendy's a lot to try and stay close to Carla, so most times it was just Lucy and Natsu alone which had a nice feel to it. Lucy quickly hopped in the bath and stayed soaking in the heat and bubbles for close to an hour before she felt ridden of the scent and changed into her pajamas.

Upon opening the bathroom door, she found Natsu sitting on the couch cross-legged staring at the bathroom door. "Oh! Geez Natsu don't startle me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Natsu didn't answer, he was staring her down with a look of rage plastered on his face. "So, how was the club? Anything, oh I don't know, interesting happen?" 'OH SHIT HE KNOWS!' Lucy mentally screamed at herself. Perhaps, she could play it cool and act like she didn't know what was going on.

"Umm, not particularly…why do you ask?" "So, that's your story?" Natsu stood up and started stalking towards Lucy. Lucy backed up with every step he took until she bumped into the wall and which point Natsu grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. "N-Natsu, please stop! That hurts!" Lucy was crying now, but Natsu didn't care. "You're a liar Lucy Heartfilia! You think I can't still smell him on you? I KNOW! I can smell Rogue's scent on you and a hint of Sting's as well, now tell me, WHY ARE THEIR SCENTS ON YOU?!"

Natsu was beyond pissed, he looked ready to kill and Lucy couldn't find the man she loved in his eyes anymore. Only rage and anger. "They-they pulled me off the dance floor to apologize for their misdeeds and wished for me to be well. I nearly screamed when I found out it was them so Rouge used his shadows to keep me quiet until I promised to not draw any attention to what was going on because the others were there. After they apologized they left and that's it." "BULLSHIT!"

Natsu roared in Lucy's face causing his grip to become tighter and cause Lucy to cry even more. "Those assholes don't have a nice bone in their body. Now tell me the truth!" "That is the truth!" "You're LYING!" "I'M NOT!" Natsu had had enough and roared with all is might in Lucy's face before releasing her to fall on the ground. He didn't even bother to catch her or help her up. He stood looming over her glaring with his hands in fists engulfed in flames. Lucy was curled up on the ground crying while feeling Natsu's glare pierce her like a laser.


	32. Chapter 32

**Almost done...I have another story in the works but I may go with another idea I have. I will finish that story before uploading just like I have with this story. I had it completely finished before being told about this site and like the idea of having it completed before sharing. That way, I can't suddenly back-out of writing and disappoint any who may like it. Review and enjoy! Ciao!**

Chapter 32

For the first time…Lucy was afraid of Natsu. Not a little scared like when he beats a villain senseless, or freaked out when he fights with someone like Erza; she was stone cold terrified of Natsu and as much as she wanted to, could not find the strength to run, or even move. All she could do was lay on the floor and cry while her boyfriend stood menacingly above her. "Lucy…look at me." Lucy continued to cry and didn't move. "NOW!" Lucy cringed at the harshness of his voice and slowly turned slightly.

"Tell me, the truth." "N-Natsu…that was the truth…I-I'm n-not lying to-to you…" Lucy couldn't control her crying and fell back on the floor from her push up position. Although Natsu was angrier than he had ever been in his entire life, he still loved Lucy more than anything and couldn't bear to see her in so much pain…and know he had caused it. He stooped down and picked up the crying girl like a princess and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. "Lucy, please stop crying…" She couldn't, and didn't want to.

Her wrists began to throb so she pulled them up to her face, and through blurry vision saw how purple and red they were from his grip. This made her cry even harder and she pulled her wrists to her chest and curled up in a ball to cry. Natsu, seeing her wrists, was speechless. He couldn't believe he had injured her so badly, and had completely lost his temper in the worst way. The state she was in, it was like when Sting tried to rape her, but worse. This is his doing and now she laid there, crying and severely injured and it was his fault…his fault.

"Luce, I-I couldn't have. Oh God…what have I done?" He reached out to stroke her hair but she recoiled at the touch of his hand and cried harder and harder. Tears began to well up in Natsu's eyes as well. He didn't want this, it couldn't be right. He-he would never hurt Lucy! And now she feared him…he would never forgive himself for what he had done…EVER! He reached out and grabbed her forearms to inspect her injured wrists, he touched her left one slightly which caused Lucy to scream bloody murder from the pain.

Natsu relinquished her arms and she quickly pulled them back to her chest, but the movement caused more screams of torture and nonstop tears from pain and fear. Natsu began to cry, and he sat on the floor facing the bed hugging his knees with his head down. Slowly, over time, Lucy cried herself to sleep but Natsu couldn't. He just sadly stared at Lucy all night regretting everything and praying she'd be ok. He couldn't even begin to imagine what tomorrow would be like, but for now, he merely tortured himself remembering her tears.


	33. Chapter 33

**I'd just like to say how your comments of positivity, favoring and following my story has made me really happy. I will definitely upload more stories because I appreciate you readers liking my idea and what I've expressed throughout this story. I hope it's not too long before my new story is up and when it is, I can't wait to see you all again. Review and enjoy! Ciao! **

Chapter 33

The sun shone brightly through the window making Lucy stir from her slumber. She tried to sit up, but found that when she applied weight to her hands, her wrists would burn like hell causing her to scream and fall back onto the bed. Natsu stood in a corner of the room watching this painful ordeal and more tears escaping with every released scream. He had caused this and now she was suffering because of it. He couldn't watch anymore and walked over to the bed to try and help her up, but when she saw him, her eyes grew wide and terror was clearly shown through them.

Immediately she recoiled into a tight ball and averted from his gaze. "Lucy…I don't even know how to say I'm sorry for this. I've been awake all night trying to find a way to say it, and hope for you to believe me…but nothing is good enough. There's nothing I could ever say or do that could even come remotely close to how horribly I feel about this. I want to start with, I believe you. And not because I don't want you to be angry with me, but because I was too blind last night to stop and think. You don't lie, and I was scared and became defensive but I know you were speaking the truth and I was too much of a fucking idiot last night to realize it. I'm sorry."

Lucy looking up at him and began to cry again. "N-no N-Natsu…I-I tried to lie. I-I didn't want to upset you and m-make you h-hate m-me and th-them. I-I'm sorry." Lucy began to cry harder and Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to a sitting position and he sat across from her on the bed. "Luce, I could never hate you. You hear me? No matter what you say or do to me, I will love you for eternity and that's that. You mean everything to me and I would give up my very life in a heartbeat, for you. Especially now…I expect you to hate me and want to break up, I get it and I don't blame you. Know, that I will always love you even when we're not together."

"N-Natsu, no. I-I love you more than anything. I-I don't w-wanna break up." Natsu was so relieved, he tried to not crush the girl as he hugged her. That had been his greatest fear, Lucy's hatred towards him. "Luce, can I get you anything? Food? Water? Bandages?" Lucy nodded her head slowly, "Y-yes, bandages and some food and water. I don't care what it is, b-but I can't feed myself."

Natsu quickly got up and rushed to grab everything requested. It took a while to bandage her wrists due to the pain, and Lucy finally agreed to see Wendy later for proper treatment. Natsu spoon fed Lucy pork and rice and did everything asked of him with lightning speed. It was the least he could do for his beloved, hurt, princess.


	34. Chapter 34

**This is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading and I will post a new story as soon as possible. Review and enjoy! And for the mean time, Ciao!**

Chapter 34

Through rest and Wendy's healing Lucy made a full and speedy recovery. Although Natsu still felt extremely guilty, Lucy did not want him to feel that way and always reassured him that she loved him and everything was okay. Finally Natsu began to come around and things became normal and peaceful for the Fairy Tail guild. Jobs were taken, fights broke out, but there were no end of the world or life threatening adventures occurring which was a nice break for all of the guild members.

Erza had planned a trip to the beach on Friday and Team Natsu began taking jobs left and right to make up for lost times, and Lucy's rent. All in all, everything was peaceful and everyone, especially Lucy and Levy, were grateful to have no occurrences from Sting and Rogue. When Lucy told her guild mates about the two's apology, hardly anyone believed it and it was nearly impossible for Gajeel to get it through his thick skull. Levy felt it to be unfair that she was given no sort of apology, until a letter arrived at her apartment from a certain shadow dragon slayer explaining everything and offering Levy some much needed closure.

She sealed that letter and hid it in the walls so that Gajeel couldn't find it and rip it to shreds. Like an idiot, she thought that would work and caught Gajeel about to throw the letter in the fireplace. After a week long fight, Gajeel realized why she wanted to keep it and placed it back into the walls. As for Natsu and Lucy, they were never better. Occasionally they would argue, but Natsu never repeated his shamed actions because Lucy was his whole world!

"Hey Luce! I got us train tickets!" Lucy was puzzled for a minute, "For what Natsu? Is there a job to do there?" "Nope! I figured since its a few days until our anniversary, we could visit Hargeon. That is where we began after all." Lucy began to cry tears of joy, he had remembered and it was so thoughtful and sweet she thought she would die from blushing so hard. "Luce, we don't have to go! It's okay, please stop crying. I'm sorry."

Lucy shook her head no as Natsu pulled her into his chest. "No, no. You misunderstand, I'm really touched you would do all this for me. I'm crying because I'm happy and can't wait to visit our town. When are we leaving?" "Tomorrow afternoon, so I suggest packing now because we'll be gone for a week staying at this remote bed and breakfast."

Natsu let her go to start packing. Lucy was so excited to have this time for the two of them to be away and just relax. "Natsu?" "Hmm?" "I love you." Natsu smiled warmly back, "I love you too Luce."


End file.
